The Dark Lifted
by WindbornWhisper
Summary: Po returns to Katsa with astonishing news that will change both of them. I hated the original ending so this is my way of doing Po and Katsa justice. Should I continue it?
1. His Return, Finally

The Dark Lifted

Chapter One: Reunion

Katsa woke late in the day. She had not wished to sleep so long, but the first time she had awoken, she was still tired. Such nonterminating tiredness was rare for her, and she forced herself to sleep for another few hours. The sun poured through the wonderful, cold windows and voices came from the courtyard below. King Randa was dead, killed just a few months before her return from Monsea. It happened only about a month after Princess Bitterblue was crowned and made Queen of Monsea. Raffin, of course, was king, and his neverending friendship was a comfort. Po was and had been in Lenied for three months, leaving right after the coronation. The immeasurable wish for his return is what had turned Katsa into a sad, waiting, tired person.

Katsa did not have to wait long. The door to her fire-heated room rang with a knock, and she struggled from her bed, laughing slightly when the sheets wrapped around her as if they didn't want her to leave. Her hands touched the cold, bronze doorknob, but before she turned it, the door swung open and Po rushed in, wrapping his arms around her and startling her. He was smiling and gleaming with pure joy.

"Katsa, my wildcat! I have the most wonderful news!" he said, tenderly kissing her lips. But he did not need to tell her anything. His silver and gold eyes were gleaming, just like his being. They were not withdrawn as they had been when she last watched him ride away.

She stared at him in utter amazement, her heart feeling like it would burst from the joy. "Po, oh Po! I cannot believe this! Your eyesight...it's really back!?"

His eyes filled with happy tears and he nodded, sweeping her into his arms and sitting on the bed. "I traveled to the Dells after I spoke with my mother. She told me that in King City they had unbelievable medicines, and, feeling like I owed it to her, I went. They have the most peculiar creatures there, Katsa. These...monsters. They're like an ordinary animal, but their pelts...they're these bright, dazzling colors. Most of the people avoid them, for they crave flesh and ensnare you with their beauty," he shook his head to clear it, "Katsa, those medicines...they worked. They really worked. I can see you...your beauty. I cannot explain the joy I felt when I awoke from my unconsciousness in a Dellian hospital to find that I could see the pale cieling. It was immeasurable.

"I made as fast of a journey as I could to Monsea and discovered to my dissapointment, my wildcat, that you had already left. I was worried when Bitterblue told me you had been grieving. I took the mountain pass and made it here as fast as I could. I am so glad to _see_ you, Katsa."

Katsa sat smiling and beaming in his lap, releshing in the sight of his eyes. She had missed the beauty of them, how they themselves ensnared her, as the monsters in the Dells did to their people. "Does Raffin or anyone else know?" I asked, reaching up towards him for another kiss.

He did not answer for a while, because his lips were busy. "No, I have not. I snuck in quickly to find you. I felt your pain from outside the castle, Katsa."


	2. Right and Wrong

The feeling of his lips on hers drowned out the worry that Katsa was feeling. She knew she needed to tell Raffin. She knew he needed to know that Po was back, that his eyes could once again glance out at the beatiful country she was in, and take in that beauty. Raffin needed to know that Katsa's heart had returned to her, that it no longer was strewn in thousands of pieces on the bare stone floor below her. But Po ignored her thoughts. He in fact didn't even seem to register them, even though she was sending them straight to him, warning him. His only response came from his body. His lips pressed harder to hers, forcing her back onto the bed.

_Po. Listen...Raffin will hear! He will think something is wrong! _Katsa thought, worried, but not wanting him to stop.

Po pulled away for a second, looking down into her multicolored eyes. "Do you not want me anymore Katsa? Is this what this is about? Have I been gone long enough that you're heart no longer longs for me?"

This was so ridiculous for him to say. He could read her mind, he could hear every little thing she said to him, and understand everything she felt about him. He should have no doubt in his mind that Katsa was immovably in love with him. Katsa only scowled at him.

Po smiled. "I've been away for so long, my wildcat. Do you mean to make me wait for this?" As if to show her what he meant, he let his lips trail over her jawline and down her neck.

Katsa took a deep breath of air. _Don't make me choose, Po. You know I will make the wrong choice. Right now, while my mind is clear, I know that the right thing to do is talk to Raffin._

Po did not stop though. "Listen, Katsa," he mumbled into her collarbone, "I care little for the right thing right now. I have not seen you in over three months. Raffin can wait a few hours to know that I am back. I cannot wait any longer for you."

His words melted her strong hold on what was right, and she let it drop. She wanted, just as little as him, to leave now to tell Raffin of Po's return. She let her hands slide around his body.

His lips became urgent again as he returned to kissing her. His hands found her clothing, and her own found his. Once again, Katsa was able to experience that one-of-a-kind feeling that she had missed for so long while she waited for Po to return. Every time she allowed her stalwart mind to drift, images of this returned to her, and she wasn't about to let that go. For three months, Katsa had clung to her imaginations, praying that sometime soon, Po would come back and make them true. And he had. Po had returned to her, and brought with him the possibility to make her daydreams real. Po's actions were wild, ravaged. In every way he moved while he showed his love to her, it was obvious how much he had missed her, how much he, too, had created fantasies to please himself when he could not reach his wildcat.

When they were finished, Katsa lay, ensnared in Po's arms. His smooth flesh was pressed to every inch of her own. The afternoon sunlight glanced peacefully through the windows, lighting Po's eyes like fire.

_Po. Raffin. _Katsa thought, looking into his gorgeous irises. They watched her, seeming to relish in the fact that once again, they could actually look upon her being, instead of relying on his Grace.


End file.
